A photovoltaic power generation system that receives sunlight to generate power has become widespread, and the introduction of the photovoltaic power generation system in ordinary households has been underway. Such a photovoltaic power generation system typically generates power by a solar cell module which is disposed on a roof and supplies the generated power.
When a solar cell module is placed on a roof, the appearance of the roof changes, which disadvantageously changes the impression of a house. For example, when the color of a solar cell module and the color of a roof member around the solar cell module largely differ from each other in lightness and saturation when compared, the solar cell module looks conspicuous. Further, when a large gap is formed between a solar cell module and a roof member located under the solar cell module, the solar cell module looks as if it is floating, and the solar cell module thus looks conspicuous.
In these cases, a beautiful appearance having a sense of unity cannot be created on the entire roof. Thus, some people looking at the roof may feel that the appearance is ugly.
Thus, for example, a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as a technique for solving such a problem.
A solar cell module disclosed in Patent Document 1 is integrally fixed onto a roof bed by fixing a pipe-like attachment member on the roof bed and inserting an annular member disposed on the rear side of the solar cell module into the attachment member. That is, the solar cell module is arranged instead of a roof member such as a tile.
The ridge side part of each solar cell module includes a region for placing the eaves side part of the upper stage solar cell module. The solar cell modules are laid in a partially overlapping manner. That is, no gap is formed in a step part between the solar cell modules which are arranged side by side in a step-like form.
According to such a structure in which the solar cell modules are laid on the roof with no gap therebetween instead of the roof member, no gap is formed between each solar cell module and the roof member located under the solar cell module, and the appearance looks beautiful.